Production of ICs, such as silicon-based ICs, includes fabrication and testing of the IC. The hardware used to test these ICs is dependent on the inputs and outputs (IOs) available on the IC. The hardware required for testing typically depends on the number, availability, and data transfer rate of the IOs. For example, high-volume manufacturing (HVM) requires several IO pins to perform HVM testing. As the processing speed of ICs increases, and as the data transfer rate of IOs increases, the testing phase of IC production requires an increasing test cost due to increasing the number and duration of post-fabrication tests. It is desirable to reduce the time and cost required for testing ICs during production.